


A quiet evening in.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, HD Domesticity Fest 2021, Happy Ending, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco falls asleep watching a movie with Harry, so Harry carries Draco up to their bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ART by DIG [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	A quiet evening in.

**Author's Note:**

> Mod note: Thank you for checking out this work of the Domesticity Fest! Remember to send the artist a nice comment and a lovely Kudo!


End file.
